Wine Flavoured Kisses
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: One shot. My lil sis wouldn't stop bugging me about this pairing. Just a little MichaelTyson fic, At a party a certain group of 3 people bring wine, I'd like to think that it's funny. R


FASH: I wrote this because my little sister wouldn't stop bugging me about the pairing, so here it is, the first Michael/Tyson fic I've ever seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you happy now?

""-speech

''-thoughts

_**This takes place in season #1**_

There was a party held by Mr. D after the world championships were done, and sadly enough, someone cough The Majestics excluding Robert cough had snuck in some really strong wine, which all the innocent little kiddies thought was really odd tasting grape juice.

Tyson couldn't see properly, everything blurred together, and those strobe lights weren't helping the situation. 'Man, and I thought sake... Was strong.' (Sake is Japanese alcohol.) He stumbled along before he fell into a really warm chest. "Uhh. You might want to watch it there. I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Tyson's blurry vision focused in on Michael, and since he wasn't exactly in the best state of mind. "You're really sexy." He then fell forward into Michael's arms, unconscious and unaware of the lust that flashed through Michael's eyes. 'He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about, he's unconscious, the perfect time to take advantage of him. NO! I'm sane, really I am.' He then gently picked him up bridal style.

Max nearly spit out his second glass of 'grape juice' when he saw Michael carrying a limp Tyson. "Miiichaeeelll, what'cha doin;?" Michael just shook his head, if only Judy could see her kid now. "Tyson's had too much to drink, I'm getting him to bed. And since we're on this topic, I think you should stop drinking before the next thing you know you're waking up to some stranger with a horrible hangover." Max just blinked. "Huh?" "Never mind." And with a sigh Michael began making his way upstairs, the party was in a ballroom in the hotel, it had just been jazzed up a bit.

Michael had finally made it up to the fifth floor, room 725, which was supposed to be Max's and Tyson room, when he took notice that he nor Tyson, didn't have a key. "Fuck! I don't want to drag him back downstairs and try to get a key card from a totally hammered Max!" He looked down at Tyson's innocent face and grinned. 'I have an idea!' He quickly made his way to the elevator and went up to the seventh floor, only to have an awkward confrontation with none other than Kai, who merely raised his eyebrow at the scene.

"Don't have too much of a rough night, I'm getting my rematch tomorrow, and I want Tyson to be in his best shape." Then the door of the elevator closed and Michael stood in the hall, blush tinting his cheeks a most becoming shade of pink, a bit of drool making its way down his chin. 'Hmm, you might have to reschedule Kai, because if I have my way tonight, Tyson won't be able to walk properly for a week!' He then quickly made his way to his room, all of the All Stars got their own room. None of the guys shared with Emily, because of obvious reasons, he was the team captain, and both Eddy and Steve had odd sleeping habits, Steve kicked, and he kicked really hard! And Eddy talked in his sleep, and he also hugged things, he hugged pillows, and if there was another person in the bed, he's hug them, and his hugs were like a death grip.

Michael fumbled around, trying to find his key card and not drop Tyson at the same time, he accomplished that after a few minutes and he finally got the door open, then he quickly walked forward and deposited Tyson on the bed, then he just watched him. 'When he wakes up, I'm going to strike!' He thought as he began to mentally cackle.

"Mmph." Tyson began mumbling in his sleep, Michael just raised his eyebrows as the champ began talking about chocolate ice cream. "Mmmm. Chocolate ice cream.... Smothered in.... whipped cream...... Mmmm..... Michael smothered in..... Whipped cream." Michael's eyes widened slightly, before a grin made its' way to his face.

Michael's face swooped down just above Tyson's, their breath intermingling, and then he 'went in for the kill.'

Lips met lips and Tyson's eyes snapped wide open as Michael's closed. 'What the HELL!?' When Michael finally broke the kiss Tyson looked about as red as a cherry, and thrice as cute! Michael smirked down at the blushing boy. "You taste like wine." "Huh? But that was grape ju-" Sadly, Michael did not allow Tyson to finish his statement, not that Tyson really minded that much, in fact, after the first few seconds of thought, he was kissing back twice as hard as Michael, who quickly began battling for dominance. Needless to say, they had a fun night.

That morning, Michael woke up, satisfied smile on his face as he looked down on the peaceful, sleeping face of Tyson. 'I wonder if he'll be able to do that rematch with Kai.' He looked back down at Tyson who was beginning to stir. 'Nah, I need some more time to do... Things. Maybe I should call room service and get them to send up some whipped cream.'

And then another couple woke up, Max was the first, and his bleary eyes focused on... "EDDY?! What are you doing in my bed?" The basketball player just grinned. "It's not what I'm doing, it's what I did." Max blushed. 'Where did Tyson go?' But those thoughts flew out the window as lips descended on his. 'I... Could get used to this.'

And then there was Kai, waiting not so patiently in the hotel's beyblade stadium. 'I guess Michael took it a little too rough after all.' He sighed and walked out of the stadium, shaking his head, smirk on his lips.

FASH: And that's all folks! Review!


End file.
